Cinta Dalam Bekal
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: Karena sesungguhnya, Sasuke selalu menikmati kehangatan yang ambigu—ketika dirinya mengunyah citarasa bento itu. Dan yang membuat segalanya lebih buruk... Sasuke mulai mendambakan kehangatan dari Si Pembuat Bento—yang telah menyisipkan cintanya dalam serpihan makanan itu. \AU/ Untuk SSFD 2013! RnR, minna-san? OwO


Ruangan terasa sunyi menegangkan; para murid 10-2 SMA Konoha menanti siswa tak beruntung manakah yang namanya akan dipanggil ke depan kelas.

"Nomor 24," Kurenai-_sensei_ merobek keheningan, dan beberapa anak langsung menghembuskan napas lega ketika mengetahui 24 bukanlah absen mereka. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Bisik-bisikan dan gumam-gumaman mereda, berganti menjadi pandangan-pandangan penasaran ketika Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan malas, kertas karangannya ada di dalam genggaman. Beberapa anak lelaki yang mengenal Sasuke memutar bola mata mereka; yang perempuan sibuk cekikikan dan menatap genit Sasuke yang tak lain adalah idola kelas.

Sasuke sendiri memasang wajah datar, hingga tungkainya telah menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuk berdiri di depan kelas. Perlahan ia angkat kertas karangannya ke depan dada, lalu ia menarik napas sekali. Menghembuskannya.

Lalu pemuda itu membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan suara _bariton_ yang dalam dan mampu membuat beberapa anak tergidik. "_**Apa Yang Kuinginkan – Oleh Uchiha Sasuke.**__"_

Bisikan yang menjalar benar-benar berhenti saat ini, dan Kurenai telah mengatur posisi duduknya sedemikian rupa hingga ia bisa mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke. Seluruh kelas memastikan mereka dapat mendengar ungkapan hati Sang Pangeran Es saat ini.

"Apa yang kuinginkan—sebenarnya sangat banyak dan nyaris tak terhitung," Sasuke memulai dengan suaranya yang datar. "Tetapi di antara keinginan-keinginanku yang tak terhitung dan sulit diwujudkan itu, aku memiliki 3 hal yang sangat kuinginkan, dan keinginan-keinginanku itu sangat sederhana."

Wajah Sasuke tidak menunjukkan emosi yang berarti, berlawanan dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya. "Yang pertama, aku sangat menginginkan bisa masuk Universitas Konoha, Jurusan Teknik Elektro. Hanya listrik dan hukum Elektra yang bisa menyenangkanku.

"Yang kedua, keinginanku ini berkaitan dengan minatku. Dan kalian telah mengetahui, bahwa aku terlibat dalam Klub Pecinta Alam di sekolah ini. Maka, keinginanku yang ini mudah ditebak, dan aku sangat ingin bisa menjelajah semua gunung yang ada di Asia."

Sasuke berhenti sesaat, mencermati kertas karangannya dengan agak menyesal. Mengapa ia harus jujur, sih, di mata pelajaran ini? Ia menganggap keinginannya yang ketiga sangat konyol, tapi begitu mengingat nilai tinggi yang dijanjikan Kurenai untuknya—Sasuke memutuskan untuk menebalkan muka saat ini.

"Dan keinginan ketigaku—" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kepada seluruh anak yang menghuni 10-2. Ia mengunci mata _onyx_nya ketika menemukan atensi _emerald_ teduh yang menguatkannya.

"Inilah keinginanku yang paling sederhana," Sasuke memejamkan matanya, tidak berani membuka matanya untuk melihat reaksi anak-anak kelasnya. "Tak ada yang lebih kuinginkan saat ini dibandingkan diberikan bekal makan siang … oleh kedua orangtuaku."

.

.

**Beatrixmalf **presents

A SasuSaku fanfiction

.

.

**~o0:Cinta Dalam Bekal:0o~**

I never, in anyway, take any profits/commercial advantage from making this fic. 

(Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi)

.

.

~[Karena cinta diwujudkan oleh kehangatan]~

**Untuk SasuSaku Fanday 2013**

-xxxx-

Sasuke meletakkan ranselnya ke atas meja dengan lesu, mengurungkan niatnya pergi ke Pujaserako—_Pusat Jajan Serba Murah Konoha_—karena lagi-lagi, teman-teman lelakinya mengolok-oloknya tentang _**bekal**_.

Bukannya Sasuke peduli, sih—pemuda itu terbiasa mengabaikan ucapan orang lain selama dirinya nyaman-nyaman saja dengan apa yang ia jalani. Namun, lama-lama terganggu juga ia apabila diolok-olok terus. Apalagi, ejekan-ejekan tersebut disebabkan oleh tragedi 'Cerita Bekal Sasuke' di depan kelas kemarin lusa.

Sasuke melepas jaketnya dengan menggerutu pelan. Lagipula, mengapa ia harus mengambil resiko dengan mengarang kelewat jujur di karangannya? Jika saja Kurenai tidak mengancamnya untuk membuat karangan 250 kata (Sasuke selalu mengarang maksimal 100 kata, karena ia tidak dapat mengekspresikan apa yang ada di otaknya), Sasuke sedang bermain basket di lapangan saat ini, tidak perlu terganggu dengan teriakan, _"Oi, Sasuke! Aku punya bekal wuenak untukmu!"_ dari teman lelakinya, atau; _"Sasu-pyoooon aku membuatkanmu bekal! Banyak cinta di dalamnya, tolong diterima!"_

"Padahal _Pujaserako_ sedang sepi," terdengar suara cempreng yang familier, dan Sasuke hanya melirik malas untuk mendapati sahabatnya—Naruto Uzumaki—tengah duduk di atas meja di sampingnya. "Memangnya kau tidak lapar?"

"Tidak." Sasuke menurunkan tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa buku untuk ditaruh di laci bawah meja. "Aku makan ketika p—"

Sasuke tercenung. Laci masih setengah terbuka, tapi perhatian pemuda itu tidak tertuju kepada lacinya. Bukan juga kepada buku-bukunya, atau perutnya yang (sebenarnya) keroncongan.

Melainkan pada sebuah kotak _stereofoam_ kecil yang berselimut serbet biru muda, yang kini bertengger rapi di laci mejanya yang kosong.

"Hoi, Teme?" Sasuke mendengar Naruto memanggil-manggilnya, tapi ia tak peduli. Perhatiannya sudah tercurah kepada kotak mencurigakan itu. "Heeei, pantat ayam! Aku tahu wajahmu sedatar pantat panci, tapi jangan abaik—hmphhhh!"

Sasuke sudah membekap mulut Naruto dengan pandangan yang masih terpancang ke kotak. Ia dengan sigap mengambil kotak itu, membuka serbetnya, lalu mengendusnya.

Bahaya juga jika isi kotak ini Bom Telur Busuk—jenis jebakan yang pernah menimpa Nara Shikamaru.

"Awstagah, apa ituwh Sasuwhke?" Naruto berkata dengan susah payah dari jemarinya. "Apwah ituwh Benthow?"

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dengan jijik, karena _iler _Naruto memuncrati jarinya. Ia malah membuka tutup _Bento_ itu, dan secarik kertas jatuh ke lantai.

Sasuke memungutnya, lalu membacanya pelan.

_Bento dengan teriyaki ayam, tempura, dan capcay ini kuharap bisa memuaskan keronconganmu. Tenang, ini bukan Bom Telur Busuk, kok! ^^_

Tak ada nama?

Sasuke beralih untuk melihat isi _bento _itu. Ia tercenung.

Bahkan Sasuke tidak bisa menahan suara musik keroncong yang mengalun dari perutnya—ketika dirinya menatap lauk yang tersebar di dalam _bento _tersebut.

Sejujurnya, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Di satu sisi, ia tidak tahan melihat isi _bento_ yang bagaikan surga bagi perutnya, namun di sisi lain—bagaimana kalau ternyata _bento_ ini beracun?

"Waduh, enak banget tuh kayaknya," Naruto berceletuk—memberikan ide untuk Sang Bungsu Uchiha.

"Kau makan dulu," Sasuke menyodorkan sumpit kepada sahabatnya, yang kini melongo menatapnya, seakan pemuda berambut raven itu sudah gila. "Cepat."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi pemuda itu cukup cerdas untuk memanfaatkan kebaikan Sasuke yang jarang-jarang ini. Ia mengambil sumpit, menyuap beberapa nasi, lalu menciduk seiris teriyaki dan capcay, dan memasukkan ke mulutnya.

Mata _aquamarine_ Naruto langsung berbinar-binar. "Enak! _Ittaaai_, ini enak sekali!"

Naruto baru saja akan menyuap lagi ketika Sasuke merenggut _bento_ itu dari tangannya. Ia berkata gusar, "Hei, Temeee! Apa maksudmu, hah?!"

"Ini untukku," tanggap Sasuke datar. "Aku hanya mengetes ada racunnya atau tidak."

Naruto menelungkupkan kepalanya frustasi. "Ah! Seharusnya aku tahu kau itu tidak suka bermurah hati! Dasar Teme sialan!"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai, lalu sejurus kemudian menatap Naruto. "Mengapa masih di sini? Keluar sana."

Naruto hanya mendengus, namun pemuda itu melangkahkan tungkainya dengan kesal, meninggalkan Sasuke yang langsung melunturkan seringaiannya.

Sasuke menatap _bento _itu dengan pandangan heran yang tidak dibuat-buat.

_Siapa yang memberikannya bekal ini?_

Pemuda itu menoleh ke seluruh penjuru kelas, dan matanya menatap segerombolan anak perempuan di dekat pintu masuk. Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura—tidak, tak mungkin mereka.

Hinata adalah _gebetan _Naruto. Ino sudah punya Sai, dan jelas-jelas wanita itu tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sementara Sakura—

Jelas-jelas gadis itu tidak menyukai Sasuke. Sakura adalah Sekretaris OSIS dan memiliki banyak lelaki yang dekat dengannya, mengapa ia perlu repot-repot menarik perhatian Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak dekat dengannya?

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengabaikan hal itu, dan berkonsentrasi kepada _bento_ yang kini ada di pangkuannya. Mungkin _bento_ ini hanyalah hadiah dari para penggemarnya—dan mungkin, ia tengah beruntung hari ini. Lumayan juga, kan, _bento_ lezat gratis?

Sasuke mengambil sumpit, lalu seperti yang dilakukan Naruto tadi—pemuda itu menyuap nasi, _teriyaki_, beberapa _tempura_, dan capcay untuk dijejalkan ke perutnya yang sudah keroncongan.

Oniks hitamya melebar tatkala rasa yang lezat itu tercecap lidahnya. _Bento_ ini enak sekali—jauh lebih enak daripada _bento_ yang dijual di _Pujaserako_, ataupun buatan pembatu rumah tangga Sasuke. Nasinya masih hangat, dan lauknya tidak terlalu asin. _Teriyaki_nya empuk dan gurih, sementara capcaynya terasa segar.

Namun ada yang lain.

Sasuke merasakan kehangatan yang dirasakannya di lidah, perlahan-lahan turun ke dada, hingga menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Jenis rasa hangat yang belum pernah Sasuke rasakan sebelumnya.

Tanpa terasa, dalam waktu beberapa menit, _bento_ itu habis.

Sasuke memasukkan sumpit ke dalam kotak stereofoam dan bersiap untuk membuang kotak itu, namun ada satu masalah yang belum bisa diselesaikannya.

Bagaimana dengan serbet pembungkus _bento_ itu? Masa juga harus dibuang?

Sasuke masih berpikir-pikir ketika bel masuk berdering, menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai kembali. Pemuda itu hanya mendesah kesal, lalu berdiri untuk membuang kotak _bento _ke tempat sampah. Ia memasukkan serbet itu ke dalam laci, dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan serbet itu di sana.

_Toh, orang yang merasa serbet itu miliknya akan mengambil serbet itu pada akhirnya_.

Sasuke melangkahkan ke depan kelas, lalu melirik sejenak ke arah gerombolan gadis yang duduk di dekat pintu, dan matanya menangkap tatapan _emerald_ yang anehnya—tampak gembira. Haruno Sakura hanya tersenyum sekilas padanya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, tapi ia segera menuntaskan tujuan awalnya.

_Biarlah ia memikirkan hal itu nanti_.

.

.

Pada hari-hari berikutnya, Sasuke malah menemukan bahwa Si Pemberi Bento Misterius—demikian Sasuke dan Naruto menamakan si pemilik serbet biru muda itu—secara rutin menaruh _bento _itu di laci meja Sasuke.

Dan anehnya, Si Pemberi Bento seperti tahu apa yang Sasuke butuhkan, dan jenis lauk yang ia sajikan pada _bento_ pemberiannya selalu sesuai dengan jadwal Sasuke pada hari itu.

Misalnya, pada hari Selasa—hari ketika Sasuke ekskul sepakbola, Sasuke akan menemukan sekotak _bento_ berisi ikan salmon, _sashimi_, rumput laut, dan kuah dalam bentonya—yang merupakan makanan untuk meningkatkan vitalitas.

Demikian juga pada hari Kamis, hari dimana Sasuke bertugas menjadi Tutor Fisika yang secara otomatis mendapatkan nasi _box_, hanya mendapatkan _bento_ berisi nasi yang porsinya lebih sedikit dengan lauk kacang-kacangan ringan yang gurih.

Bahkan Si Pemberi Bento tahu Sasuke adalah orang yang mudah bosan. Ia tidak memberikan _bento_ kepada Sasuke rutin setiap hari—tapi secara berkala dan berselang, seperti hari Senin, Rabu, dan Kamis—atau hari Selasa, Kamis, dan Jumat.

Dan rasa hangat itu tetap ada. Sasuke tetap merasakan perasaan janggal yang aneh namun menyenangkan, perasaan yang menentramkan—yang mengiringi gurihnya lauk dan nasi yang tertelan di tenggorokannya.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Si Pemberi Bento ini?" bahkan Naruto, yang biasanya malas mengurusi Sasuke, menjadi sangat menggebu-gebu ketika Sasuke terus-terusan bertanya dalang di balik _bento_ ini. "Pasti ada, Sasuke! Sedalam-dalamnya bangkai dikubur, bau busuknya pasti akan tercium!"

Sasuke mendengus. Peribahasa Naruto, anehnya, memang tepat sasaran. Satu-satunya petunjuk yang bisa diselidiki Sasuke adalah harum _citrus_ dan susu yang selalu menghinggapi serbet biru muda, tapi akan terasa konyol apabila Sasuke mengendus-endus bau badan setiap murid di kelas untuk mencaritahu.

Naruto bertanya lagi. "Tapi, Teme—bagaimana kau bisa yakin Si Pemberi Bento adalah salah satu anak dari murid 10-2?"

"Hanya anak-anak kelas yang tahu tempat duduk favoritku, Dobe," Sasuke memijat-mijat pelipisnya. "Dan aku mengestimasi, orang yang memberiku _bento_ ini tahu kapan aku datang ketika pagi hari dan kapan tepatnya aku pulang pada siang hari, karena buktinya—ia tak pernah sekali pun terpergok olehku."

Naruto terdiam, mengerutkan keningnya yang kecoklatan semakin dalam. Bagaimana pun ia menjadi agak penasaran, karena si Pemberi Bento ini pun baik sekali pada Naruto—terkadang ia juga menyisipkan _bento_ tambahan, dan menulis di pesan-singkat, '_Berikan juga untuk sahabat rubah-mu itu._'

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tidak mencoba untuk memergokinya saja?"

"Aku sudah mencoba. Apa kau tadi tidak mendengarkan?"

Naruto jadi ikutan pusing. Namun diam-diam pemuda itu menertawakan sahabatnya—sejak kecil mereka bersama, Sasuke tak pernah sepusing ini jika berurusan dengan suatu masalah.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menyeringai. "Hei, Teme—aku berani bertaruh Pemberi Bento-mu itu seorang gadis, hahahaha!"

Sasuke mencibir sedikit. "Jangan konyol."

"Lalu kau berharap apa, heh?" Naruto terkekeh-kekeh seperti orang—_tidak_, rubah gila—sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya. "Kau mau yang memberimu _bento_ itu seorang lelaki _uke_ yang terobsesi kepadamu?"

Ekspresi Sasuke terlihat seakan pemuda itu baru saja menelan sepasukan ulat. "Tidak. Lebih baik opsi pertama."

Naruto masih tertawa-tawa geli, bahkan Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Kemudian kedua pemuda itu berdiri dari kursinya, meninggalkan kelas yang didominasi oleh para gadis.

Bahkan kedua pemuda itu tak menyadari ada satu dari gadis-gadis itu yang memisahkan diri sejenak dari teman-temannya; menatap dan tersenyum kepada pundak mereka.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Sasuke tetap menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa, namun rasa penasaran akan _bento _itu tetap tergantung dengan janggal—baik bagaimana pun, Sasuke tak pernah mengenal rasa hangat aneh yang dirasakannya.

Yang anehnya lagi, ia mulai merasakan rasa sayang yang meluap-luap tatkala ia menemukan _bento_ itu di laci, lalu menghirup aroma _citrus_ dan susu yang menguar. Hatinya menjadi lebih ringan, dan mungkin terdengar berlebihan—tapi ia menjadi lebih gembira.

Namun, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke merasa janggal.

Frekuensi _bento_ yang diberikan kepadanya sudah jauh berkurang dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Biasanya, Sasuke akan menemukan _bento_ itu seminggu 3 kali, tapi sekarang—

Sasuke hanya akan mendapatkan _bento_ seminggu sekali.

Naruto berkata, mungkin saat-saat seperti inilah saat yang harus dimanfaatkan Sasuke—untuk menyelidiki gadis yang membuatkan _bento_ untuknya. Cari saja _event_-_event_ sekolah yang membuat panitianya sibuk—syukur-syukur, Sasuke bisa menemukan Si Pembuat Bento adalah salah satu orang dari panitia yang sibuk tersebut.

Dan di sini lah Sasuke. Di depan Papan Pengumuman yang biasanya jarang ia kunjungi, menatap selebaran-selebaran yang terpampang beraneka warna.

_Festival Musim Semi—_

Tidak. Bukan.

_Konser The Megastrip Boys; BOYBAND TERMAHSYUR DARI KIRIGAKURE!_

Iyuh. Sasuke bahkan nyaris tak melirik poster-poster _kampungan_ para _boyband_ tak jelas yang tengah digandrungi kaum Hawa itu.

_Olimpiade Debat Nasional Antar-OSIS SMA—_

Tunggu.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya sedikit. Ada yang menarik dari selebaran itu, karena di atas selebaran yang memuat persyaratan, ada secarik kertas yang berisikan daftar peserta.

Sasuke dengan cuek menarik kertas itu, lalu membacanya pelan. Walaupun belum tentu sepenuhnya benar, tapi hal-hal kecil seperti ini mungkin akan memberikan sedikit petunjuk.

_**DAFTAR PESERTA**_, demikian Sasuke membaca.

Ketua Pelaksana: _Akasuna Sasori_

Wakil Ketua Pelaksana: _Nara Shikamaru_

Pelaksana—

Sasuke tercenung.

_Haruno Sakura_.

.

.

"Selamat Pagi, semuanya," suara feminin yang agak melengking itu bergema di ruang kelas, dan anak-anak yang sedari tadi terkantuk-kantuk di kursinya terbangun sedikit—dan langsung benar-benar terbangun ketika menyadari Haruno Sakura dan tim-nya, tengah berdiri di depan kelas untuk menyampaikan Presentasi Geografinya.

Tidak terkecuali Sasuke, yang tengah mencoret-coret buku tulis Geografinya. Perhatiannya langsung tertuju kepada Sakura.

Wajar saja apabila anak-anak selalu menunggu-nunggu presentasi gadis manis ini. Presentasi Sakura selalu menarik, disertai gambar-gambar yang aneh, _backsound_ yang mendebarkan, dan deskripsi yang lengkap tanpa membuat pusing.

"Kami dari Tim Empat akan mendeskripsikan presentasi kami," Sakura tersenyum, hingga lesung pipitnya terlihat. Namun, Sasuke melihat ada yang aneh dari penampilan Sakura.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat lelah, bahkan untuk ukuran dirinya yang amat aktif.

Rambut gulali-nya diikat membentuk gelung yang tak sempurna. Lingkar gelap membayangi kedua mata _emerald_nya, dan di balik senyuman itu—wajah Sakura tampak sayu.

"Saya Haruno Sakura, dan mereka—" Sakura menunjuk timnya. "Dari kiri ke kanan: Akamichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Shimura Sai."

"Nah, sekarang, mari kita mulai presentasinya!" Kini Ino yang mengambil alih. "Pertama-tama, kita akan mulai dari penjelasan tentang Peristiwa Vulkanisme. Sakura, boleh tolong geser?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya, namun gadis itu langsung bergeser ke arah kipas angin, berdiri di depannya sementara Ino mempresentasikan _slide-slide_ mereka.

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Sasuke tersentak kaget, membuat beberapa pasang mata beralih kepadanya; tidak terkecuali atensi milik Sakura.

Ia mencium aroma itu.

Aroma _citrus_ dengan susu manis, tetiba memenuhi ruangan.

Sasuke mengangkat matanya ke sumber yang diyakininya adalah sumber bau tersebut, dan netranya langsung bersirobok dengan netra _emerald_ Sakura.

Aroma itu, pasti berhembus dari kipas angin. Dan sosok yang berdiri di depan kipas angin tak lain dan tak bukan adalah—

Sakura.

Sakura terlihat tak nyaman dipandangi Sasuke intens seperti itu, dan gadis itu terlihat lega ketika Ino memberikan kode agar dirinya menutup presentasi mereka.

"Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya," Sakura kembali tersenyum, dan lagi-lagi, gadis itu melirik Sasuke dengan gugup sebelum menyapukan pandangannya. "Ada pertanyaan?"

Neji, si Jenius Kelas, tentu saja mengangkat tangannya.

Kesempatan itu dipakai Sasuke untuk berpikir secara cermat. Aroma _citrus_ dan susu manis—tak salah lagi. Banyak gadis yang memakai parfum beraroma _citrus_ ataupun susu, tapi jarang sekali Sasuke menemukan gadis yang memakai kombinasi keduanya. Dan dalang yang berada di balik _bento_ serta Haruno Sakura—mungkin adalah perkecualian.

Selain itu, keyakinan Sasuke bahwa Sakura-lah yang mengirimkan _bento_ untuknya bertambah kuat.

Secara logika, Sakura sedang sibuk sekarang—dengan segala persiapan untuk Olimpiade Debat itu. Dan, kebetulan—_bento _yang diterima Sasuke akhir-akhir ini, frekuensi pemberiannya tidak sesering dulu.

Sasuke kembali melayangkan tatapannya ke _slide_ yang bergulir, dan ia merasakan setitik keganjilan. Tunggu sebentar …

Font presentasi itu … rasanya familier.

Itu—_Lucida Calligraphy_*), _font _14. Font yang selalu dipakai Si Pembuat Bentodalam membuat surat-suratnya. Berarti—

"Saya Naruto Uzumaki, nomor absen 19," terdengar suara cempreng, dan konsentrasi Sasuke langsung terpecah. "Saya ingin bertanya, tapi pertanyaannya tak penting, sih, hehehe~"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya sambil berbisik _Baka Dobe_, diikuti oleh erangan seluruh kelas. Bahkan Sakura pun tersenyum kecil, dan Hinata—astaga, gadis itu tersenyum kagum!

Naruto malah kelihatan semakin pede. "Tidak, sih. Sebetulnya aku akan bertanya kepadamu, Sakura-_chan_ … kok tumben presentasi kelompokmu tak seheboh biasanya? Biasanya kami akan disuguhi oleh _video_ keren dan efek-efek dahsyat?"

Sakura kelihatan agak salah tingkah.

Sebelum gadis itu membuka mulutnya, Naruto sudah berbicara lagi. "Eit, aku belum selesai, Saku-_chan_. Supaya aku tidak dijitak oleh Hatake-_sensei_, aku ingin bertanya serius nih," lanjut Naruto, diiringi seruan 'huu' anak-anak. "Di Hawaii, aku pernah mendengar ada gunung yang hanya berukuran sekitar beberapa meter saja, tapi letusannya membuat satu kota rusak. Mengapa bisa begitu?"

Kelas hening sejenak. Lalu Kakashi memberikan komando, "Nah, Tim Empat, kalian bisa mulai menjawab pertanyaan Naruto."

Kelompok Sakura diam sejenak, namun sejurus kemudian mereka langsung berkumpul untuk berdiskusi. Sakura kelihatan panik ketika Ino berbisik kesal kepadanya, "Itu kan materimu, Sakura!"

Diskusi itu selesai, tapi Sakura kelihatan seolah belum menemukan titik terang. Gadis itu memilin-milin ujung kemeja kotak-kotak biru kremnya, lalu bergumam. "A- Ano, untuk itu …"

Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa ia berbuat seksatria ini, tapi pemuda itu berdiri dan mengangkat tangan, membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh menatapnya terkejut.

Sasuke Uchiha—Si Pangeran Es yang kalem, mengangkat tangan?

"Maaf, jika boleh, _sensei_?" Sasuke menggantung kata-katanya.

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya—tanda ia sedang tersenyum. "Silahkan. Uchiha Sasuke, nomor 24, kan?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Mengenai pertanyaanmu tentang gunung di Hawaii itu, _Dobe_, Tim Empat sudah menjelaskan bahwa kebanyakan gunung di wilayah Hawaii memliki daya erupsi lemah, lava cair dan tipis, dan dapur magma dangkal. Lava yang cair membuat gunung tersebut terlihat rendah dan luas, karena bentukan materinya seperti itu. Letusannya cukup besar dan merusak karena—seperti yang kuterangkan tadi—dapur magmanya dangkal."

Sasuke pelan-pelan mengarahkan matanya ke mata Sakura, yang herannya, juga sedang memerhatikan dirinya. "Dan aku yakin, Sakura terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini karena padatnya jadwal miliknya. Sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa membuatkan bekal untuk temannya."

Wajah Sakura terlihat seperti dihantam palu ketika Sasuke melontarkan kalimat sindiran tersebut.

Namun secepat ekspresi itu muncul, sejurus kemudian Sakura telah merubah mimik mukanya, walaupun masih ada setitik rasa gugup di matanya. Bukan berarti Sasuke memerhatikan.

Sakura menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit gemetar. "S- Sasuke-_kun_ benar, Naruto. Maaf apabila presentasiku ini kurang seheboh sebelumnya…" Sakura meremas-remas pakaiannya gelisah. "Karena aku sungguh sibuk dan sulit sekali membagi waktu. _Gomenne_…"

Kelas menjadi hening dan canggung. Untunglah Kakashi tahu ia harus bertindak, karena guru itu maju ke depan kelas dan air mukanya menunjukkan senyuman. "Nah, mengapa pada diam saja? Semangati Sakura, dong!"

_Koor_ "Ganbatte, Sakura!" langsung memenuhi kelas. Sakura tersenyum sedikit.

"Tapi, karena presentasimu tidak terlalu maksimal, Sakura—nilai kelompokmu 81 dari skor maksimal, 85. Sebenarnya ini bukan hanya salah Sakura, mengingat kalian ini bekerja dalam satu tim, bukan satu ketua kelompok saja," Kakashi terkesan agak menyindir, dan Ino serta Chouji langsung menunduk malu. "Kalian boleh kembali."

Tim Empat langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing, tidak terkecuali Sakura—yang Sasuke sadari tempat duduknya hanya berjarak 2 bangku ke belakang.

Namun Sasuke terkejut ketika Sakura berhenti di samping kursinya, dan menyentuh ujung tangannya pelan. Tatkala Sasuke mengangkat oniks hitamnya, Sakura tampak tersenyum ragu-ragu, rona merah merambati pipinya.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_," bisik Sakura pelan, dan ucapan sesederhana itu—mampu mengirimkan debaran dan rasa hangat tak wajar ke sekujur tubuh Sasuke.

_Baka_, ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Hn." Akhirnya, hanya itu jawaban Sasuke untuk gadis di hadapannya. "_Douita_."

Kemudian Sakura berlalu, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan aroma _citrus_ dan susu manis yang menguar di sekitarnya.

Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan sebuah kebingungan.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat, meskipun tidak secepat yang biasa Sasuke rasakan.

Akhir-akhir ini, pemuda itu berhawa suram. Jalannya ogah-ogahan, mukanya terlihat lesu, dan mimiknya lebih sering menunjukkan perasaan kesal daripada mimik datar—mimik langganan yang biasanya dipasang Sasuke.

Mungkin ia takkan pernah mengakui, bahwa semua hal ini disebabkan oleh _bento_ dan Sakura Haruno. Olimpiade Debat sudah selesai hampir setengah bulan yang lalu, tapi _bento_ untuknya tak pernah datang lagi. Ditekankan—_**tak pernah datang lagi**_.

Belum lagi, penyelidikannya _stuck_. Tidak maju-maju. Bahkan kini ia ragu Sakura adalah Si Pemberi Bento. Gadis itu menjadi canggung kepada dirinya. Dulu, apabila Sakura bertemu dengannya, gadis itu akan mengangguk atau tersenyum, namun sekarang ia hanya tersenyum tipis saja.

"Hoi, _Teme_, kau kenapa sih?"

Terdengar sebuah suara. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya.

Bayangan Naruto yang memegang bola basket mewujud di depannya. Naruto kelihatan kesal, dan Sasuke baru sadar bahwa dirinya tadi tengah melamun.

"Apa?"

Naruto berkata gusar. "Kau itu kenapa, sih? Kita sedang main basket, lalu tiba-tiba kau merenung tidak jelas."

"Aku tak apa," jawab Sasuke singkat, merebut bola basket dari tangan Naruto, lalu men_dribble_nya ke _rink_ . Ia melempar bola basket itu, melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Bola berputar di _rink_ sekali, lalu lolos ke dalam.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lapangan, merasa puas walau sesaat. Lalu pandangannya terkunci pada satu objek—seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah menatapnya.

Mereka hanya berpandangan selama beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya lebih dulu.

"Perkiraanku benar, kan, _Teme_?!" tiba-tiba Naruto berseru di belakangnya. "Jadi kau selama ini galau gara-gara Saku—"

Sasuke membentak Naruto sebelum ia menyebut nama Sakura. "_Kuso_, jangan sebutkan namanya di sini!"

Naruto malah terperangah. "Astaga, Sasuke … kau memang benar-benar menyukainya. Lihat, sepuluh tahun aku bertemu denganmu, belum pernah aku melihatmu merona karena nama seorang gadis disebutkan di hadapanmu!"

Sasuke mencoba men_dribble_ bola basketnya, menghiraukan kata-kata Naruto. Tapi, sahabatnya itu memang benar. Sasuke saja yang terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui perasaannya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, _Baka Teme_? Tembak saja ia!" Naruto menggerak-gerakkan tangannya semangat. "Ia pasti takkan menolak."

"Hn, sok tahu," Sasuke berkata kesal. "Kalau begitu kau bisa menjelaskan mengapa ia tak mau memberikanku _bento_ lagi, _Baka Dobe_?"

Naruto menganga. "Tunggu."

Hening sejenak.

"Sebentar … apa keterkaitan Sakura dan _bento_-mu?"

Sasuke mendengus, melupakan fakta bahwa Naruto terkadang bisa bersikap sangat tolol. Maka Sasuke menceritakan semuanya. Dari awal sampai akhir, bagaimana ia bisa menyimpulkan Sakura-lah yang berada di belakang semua ini.

Anehnya, di akhir cerita, Naruto malah menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Sasuke menjadi kesal, lalu membanting bolanya asal-asalan. Ia menuntut, "Apa?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah lelah. "IQ-mu jauh di atasku, _Teme_, tapi kalau urusan gadis aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu. Apakah kau tidak sadar bahwa kau sudah bertindak pengecut dan pasif?"

"Apa maksudmu?" bantah Sasuke tidak terima. Yang ada, Naruto malah berbalik dan mengibaskan tangannya cuek. "Hei, _Dobe_!"

Naruto hanya menoleh malas. "Dengar, Sasuke. Kalau kau memang menyukai Sakura, seharusnya kau yang berusaha menunjukkan rasa sukamu ke dirinya. Tidak ingatkah seberapa hangat kau merasakan kasih sayang Sakura dari _bento-bento_ yang diberikannya padamu? Bukankah kau selalu bertanya-tanya rasa hangat yang aneh ketika kau memakan _bento_ itu?"

Sasuke terdiam. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia tak bisa membantah Naruto.

"Kau itu egois, Sasuke. Kau membutuhkan rasa hangat dan kasih sayang itu—tapi kau tidak memberikan balasan yang setimpal padanya. Ingat, kita sekelas dengan Sakura tinggal seminggu lagi, setelah itu rapot akan dibagikan. Sebelum kau terlambat," tutup Naruto, lalu benar-benar meninggalkan lapangan.

Sasuke hanya tercenung menatap langit musim gugur, kembali memikirkan kata-kata Naruto.

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sasuke berbalik ke arah kelas, namun sebuah keputusan sudah terencana di otaknya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Mungkin ini yang pertama untuknya, dan Sasuke tak tahu apakah rencana itu akan berhasil, tapi—

Mungkin rencana ini akan mengembalikan kehangatan itu kepadanya.

.

.

Hari Penerimaan Rapot.

Sasuke keluar dari _Mercedes_ hitam mewah yang dimiliki oleh Fugaku Uchiha—Ayahnya, yang merupakan salah satu direktur utama perusahan besar _Uchiha Enterprise_. Ia menghela napas ketika mengingat hal itu—mungkin bagi sebagian orang hal itu bisa dibanggakan, namun baginya itu hanya omong kosong biasa. Harta bukanlah apa-apa.

"Sasuke?" Ayahnya memanggil dengan suara _baritone_ yang dalam, membuat Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk menutup pintu mobil.

"Ada apa, _Otou-san_?" Sasuke menjaga agar suaranya tetap netral. Mungkin ucapan klise tentang: '_Banggakanlah aku seperti kakakmu_' atau '_Sepertinya nilai rapormu akan bagus, meskipun tidak sesempurna milik Itachi_'—Hal-hal seperti itu.

"Aku yakin fisikamu sudah pasti di atas 95," Fugaku berdeham sejenak. "Habis penerimaan rapot ini kita akan makan bersama—merayakan masa adaptasi SMA-mu yang sangat baik."

Tunggu.

Sasuke tak salah dengar, kan?

"Kau serius, _Otou -san_?" Sasuke bertanya hati-hati.

Fugaku tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja. Sampai ketemu."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, dan perasaan hangat yang familier itu mengaliri tubuhnya kembali. Lalu ia sadar ia masih berdiri dengan pintu mobil yang terbuka, lalu Sasuke cepat-cepat menutupnya.

_Mercedes _itu bergeming sedetik, lalu mulai berjalan kembali.

Sasuke berbalik dengan senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya; mata oniksnya menatap langit fajar yang masih hitam. Pagi sekali Sasuke datang.

Sejurus kemudian, Sasuke sadar tujuannya datang pagi. Ia harus menuntaskan satu hal lagi, tapi suasana hatinya yang membaik membuat dirinya agak optimis.

Dengan mantap, Sasuke membuka gerbang yang masih terbuka sedikit, membawa tungkainya ke kelasnya.

.

.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya ketika sampai di depan kelas 10-2. Hanya beberapa kelas yang lampunya sudah dinyalakan, dan rupa-rupanya—lampu kelas 10-2 sudah menyala, pintunya juga sudah tersingkap sedikit.

Sasuke mengeluh dalam hati. Kalau begitu rencananya akan sedikit terhambat. Tapi Sasuke tetap berpikiran positif. Sudah jauh melangkah, masa langkahnya akan tergagalkan hanya karena hal ini?

Pemuda itu meraih pegangan pintu, lalu menyentak pintu terbuka. Ia membeku ketika melihat seorang gadis tengah membungkuk di dekat mejanya, sedang menyisipkan sesuatu ke dalam lacinya.

"Sakura?"

Panggilan Sasuke yang pelan mampu membuat sebuah teriakan terlontar dari mulut Sakura, diringi bunyi debuman laci yang dibanting. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang tampak sangat kaget.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" ia malah balik memanggil, memegang jantungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di waktu sepagi ini?" mereka bertanya berbarengan. Sasuke dengan kesal menyadari bahwa rona merah merambati lehernya, sama dengan wajah Sakura yang juga memerah.

"Kau sedang apa tadi di mejaku?" Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi.

Sunyi sesaat.

Sakura mulai kelihatan gelisah. "A-ano … aku—" gadis itu menggigit bibirnya. "—sedang memeriksa laci para siswa di kelas kita. Sidak OSIS."

"Sidak? Inspeksi Mendadak?" tanya Sasuke datar, mulai berjalan ke arah bangkunya, untuk menaruh tas. Tatapan Sakura yang melekat pada pergerakan Sasuke tak luput dari perhatiannya. Sakura tampak waswas—seakan ingin mencegah sesuatu, tapi tak berani.

"I- iya," Sakura menyetujui dengan gugup. "Makanya aku datang pagi, ehehehe."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia membuka lacinya, lalu jantungnya melompat selama sedetik. Ada sebuah _bento _di dalam sana. Di dalam lacinya.

"Kau yang menaruh _bento_ di laciku?" Sasuke bertanya pelan, menjaga agar suaranya tetap tenang—berlawanan dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

"B- bukan, kok!" Sakura mencoba memasang mimik heran, namun gagal. Kepanikan merambati wajahnya. "Mungkin sudah ada di dalam laci itu dari kemarin."

Sasuke meraih _bento _itu. "Hn, begitu. Tapi _bento_ ini masih panas."

Sakura kelihatan lebih terpojok. "Ng—mungkin … ada seseorang yang menaruh di laci itu sebelum aku ataupun kau datang. Waktu kau datang, aku masih memeriksa laci Neji."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, namun tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya melangkah ke meja Neji, membuka lacinya, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa DVD _game_, _headset_, dan kartu.

Ia mengacungkan barang-barang itu. "Bukankah barang-barang ini dilarang oleh sekolah? Mengapa kau tidak menyitanya?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, kelihatan tidak bisa menyangkal lagi.

_Sudah kepalang basah_, pikir Sasuke. _Lebih baik sekalian memojokkannya_.

"Kau melakukan Sidak sejak kapan? Karena akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan kejanggalan di laciku."

Sakura masih diam, seperti berpikir keras, tapi pemuda di hadapannya tidak mengizinkan ia berbicara lebih jauh.

"Tiga bulan yang lalu, aku mendapatkan _bento_," Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar, seperti sedang melaporkan suatu hal. "Bento itu ada di dalam laciku, dalam suatu sapu tangan berwarna biru muda … aromanya _citrus_ dan susu manis.

"Herannya, _bento_ itu selalu ada di laciku. Tiga minggu sekali, datang berturut-turut selama sebulan," Sasuke berhenti sejenak; memerhatikan Sakura yang mulai menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi sebulan kemudian, _bento_ itu tidak datang serutin biasanya," Sasuke melanjutkan. "Waktu itu bertepatan dengan Olimpiade Debat Nasional. Jadi aku berasumsi bahwa kau mungkin siapa yang membuat _bento_ ini. Dan memberitahuku; apabila kau mengetahui siapa orangnya.

"Yang jelas, ia suka warna biru muda," renung Sasuke. "_Font_ kesukaannya _Lucida Calligraphy_. Dan wangi parfumnya—"

Sasuke mengendus. "Aroma jeruk dan susu. Mirip dengan wangimu. Atau jangan-jangan—itu kau, Sakura?"

Sunyi. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura diam, ketika Sasuke menyelesaikan laporan yang disampaikannya dengan nada monoton.

Perlahan-lahan, Sakura mengangkat wajah, dan Sasuke tersentak ketika mendapati wajah itu basah.

Gawat. Ia membuat gadis ini menangis!

Sakura langsung menghapus airmata di wajahnya, lalu berbisik, "Pertama-tama … aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura menarik napas banyak-banyak, seakan ingin menahan sesuatu. Lalu menghembuskannya, tapi apapun yang ia usahakan gagal—karena setetes air mata jatuh lagi dari mata _emerald_nya.

"Ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengan orangtuamu, aku tahu mereka adalah tipe pekerja keras," Sakura memulai. "Tapi aku juga tahu mereka sangat sibuk, dan mungkin … agak mengabaikanmu. Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa aku sok tahu-menahu tentang hal ini, tapi—kalau kau masih ingat—aku pernah ke rumahmu. Mengajak perusahaan Ayahmu untuk mensponsori _pensi _kita."

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Bagaimana ia tak ingat? Itu kesan pertama dirinya kepada Sakura—sekaligus kali pertama Ayahnya membicarakan seorang gadis yang sangat mengagumkan baginya. _Gadis yang sangat atraktif dan meyakinkan_—begitu kata Fugaku.

"Dan saat kau maju ke depan untuk mempresentasikan _**'Apa yang Kuinginkan'**_ —seketika aku merasa sedih. Aku …" Sakura menghela napas lagi. "… merasa ingin membagi kehangatan seseorang yang menyayangimu lewat suatu medium. Maka aku membuatkanmu _bento_, tapi aku tidak cukup berani untuk memberikannya langsung."

Tetesan air mata itu bertambah deras. "Yang ingin kukatakan—maafkan aku jika aku mengganggumu dengan _bento_ku selama 3 bulan ini. Maafkan aku juga karena telah bersikap pengecut. Aku terlalu menyukaimu sehingga aku tidak melihat betapa kau terganggu dengan _bento_-_bento_ku."

Sasuke yakin ia salah dengar. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," Sakura tersenyum miris. "Seharusnya aku tahu tak ada kesempatan agar perasaanku terbalas. Maafkan aku."

Sasuke berbalik, meninggalkan Sakura yang tercenung. Sasuke dapat melihat dari ujung matanya, Sakura menghapus cairan di ujung matanya, lalu berbalik dan perlahan-lahan berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Kemudian ia menelungkupkan kepala merah mudanya ke lengan, lalu berdiam diri.

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia melihat anak-anak 10-2 mulai berdatangan, memandang ingin tahu ke Sakura yang menelungkupkan wajahnya, bahunya berguncang-guncang.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah plastik dari dalam ranselnya, lalu berjalan mendekati kursi Sakura. Jantungnya berdebar—dan ia sudah tidak memedulikan pandangan dan teguran dari teman-temannya yang _kepo_.

"Sakura."

"…"

Sasuke menghembuskan napas pelan. Ia menyelipkan bungkusan itu ke sela-sela tangkupan tangan Sakura, lalu berjalan kembali ke raknya.

Pemuda itu menunggu. Walaupun wajahnya datar, jantung Sasuke bergemuruh di dadanya.

_Sial_. Ia membatin. _Tidak pernah ada gadis yang membuatku segila ini_.

Akhirnya, perlahan-lahan Sakura bangun. Gadis itu mengusap air matanya, lalu lamat-lamat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bungkusan plastik yang diberikan Sasuke.

Ia tercenung menatap _bento_ yang terbungkus rapi—yang disertai sehelai kertas.

Sakura membaca kertas itu pelan-pelan, dan Sasuke bisa merasakan mata gadis itu membulat. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke dengan tak yakin.

Mata mereka bersirobok.

Sakura mulai menerbitkan senyumnya; setetes air mata kembali jatuh dari maniknya, tapi wajah Sakura kini bercahaya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu mengedikkan kepalanya ke luar kelas.

Sakura mengerti. Gadis itu berdiri, membawa serta bungkusan _bento_ yang diberikan Sasuke. Sasuke juga berdiri, lalu secara serentak—mereka berjalan ke pintu keluar.

Sasuke memejamkan oniksnya, merasa agak terintimidasi, karena pasti—ada banyak hal yang akan dibicarakan oleh mereka.

Tapi, Sasuke yakin tentang suatu hal.

Pasti ia bisa memperoleh bekalnya, dan juga cintanya.

.

.

_**Kau menggangguku dengan bento-mu, memang.**_

_**Kau juga menggangguku dengan harummu yang menyengat.**_

_**Tapi.**_

_**Aku lebih terganggu lagi ketika kau absen memberikanku bento.**_

_**Tukarlah bento-mu dengan bento-ku hari ini, dan berjanjilah bahwa kau akan selalu memberikanku bento—bento yang istimewa, karena kau juga istimewa.**_

_**Dan berjanjilah padaku untuk menjelaskan rasa hangat yang akan kujabarkan padamu nanti.**_

_**-Uchiha S.**_

_**P. S: Kau tidak boleh menolak.**_

_**P. S. S: Aku menunggumu di luar.**_

.

.

_-__OWARI_-

.

.

_**A**__uthor's __**B**__acot __**C**__orner_

H- hai. Sebelumnya, Bea mau gaje dulu nih.

KYAAAA fic apa nih aneh begini! Udah bertele-tele jelek pula gaje pula aneh pula orz orz orz maaf yaaaah kalo kurang memuaskan ;_; abis aku udah pusing banget nyingkat plotnya, dan malah jadi aneh—jadilah seperti ini TAT ini juga da-first-time buat aku untuk berpastisisapi(?) di SSFD... dan aku ngga pede publishnya TAT

Terus, walaupun nggak memuaskan…

AKU SENENG INI BISA OWARI! HOREEE! FIC SASUSAKU KEDUA AKU~~~ *naritopeng* /plak

Semoga walaupun kurang memuaskan, masih layak nyangsang di SasuSaku Archive deh ya. Semoga juga fic ini bisa meramaikan SSFD~ ;w;

Terakhir, review atau concrit?^^

_Akoira Numoz Bysantia._

Bea.


End file.
